


Happy Biwthday, Bing! (versione Italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Bing is too cute for words, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Crack, Daddy!Matt is too cute for words, Drones Era, Fluff, Fun, M/M, cinema, craziness, drones, happy birthday Bing, movies - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>scusate, non ho saputo resistere... complice un alista di cose che elencherò a fine fic per non fare spoiler e poi il fatto che almeno una ficcyna ina ina (stupidina) della Drones era la volevo troppo scrivere... e quale occasione migliore del compleanno di quel tesorino di Bing? ;)</p><p> AUGURISSSIMI, BIIIIIIIING!!! <3</p><p> Ehmm non scrivo più fics con Matt e Dom  in versione normale (per quanto normali possano essere in tutte le mie storie XD ) da tanto di quel tempo che.. chissà se ne sarò ancora capace XD<br/>Ok, proviamo a ripopolare un po’ questa landa deserta :/</p><p> Disclaimer: Nessuno dei personaggi presenti mi appartiene (no un momento, Harvey sì e ne vado fierissima :P *se lo coccola* ) , non scrivo certo per soldi o farei la fame da un bel pezzo... quanto al ‘tutto questo non è mai accaduto’ non ci metterei troppo la mano sul fuoco XD<br/>Non ho riletto... ma voi capirete e perdonerete e attenderete che io corregga, vero? ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Biwthday, Bing! (versione Italiana)

**Author's Note:**

> scusate, non ho saputo resistere... complice un alista di cose che elencherò a fine fic per non fare spoiler e poi il fatto che almeno una ficcyna ina ina (stupidina) della Drones era la volevo troppo scrivere... e quale occasione migliore del compleanno di quel tesorino di Bing? ;)
> 
> AUGURISSSIMI, BIIIIIIIING!!! <3
> 
> Ehmm non scrivo più fics con Matt e Dom in versione normale (per quanto normali possano essere in tutte le mie storie XD ) da tanto di quel tempo che.. chissà se ne sarò ancora capace XD  
> Ok, proviamo a ripopolare un po’ questa landa deserta :/
> 
> Disclaimer: Nessuno dei personaggi presenti mi appartiene (no un momento, Harvey sì e ne vado fierissima :P *se lo coccola* ) , non scrivo certo per soldi o farei la fame da un bel pezzo... quanto al ‘tutto questo non è mai accaduto’ non ci metterei troppo la mano sul fuoco XD  
> Non ho riletto... ma voi capirete e perdonerete e attenderete che io corregga, vero? ^^

Matthew ha progettato tutto fin nei minimi dettagli, del resto pianifica questa cosa da mesi.

Ha già effettuato il sound-check con la sua band il giorno precedente, di modo da avere tutto il 9 Luglio a disposizione, ovvio, eccetto la sera, dato che ci si aspetta che lui e soci tengano un concerto al Nos Alive Festival.  
Niente gli deve rovinare quella giornata, da quando per forza di cose si ritrova a passare meno tempo con Bing di quel che vorrebbe, Matthew cerca di sfruttare al meglio ogni occasione.

Kate e' stata di parola e già di primo mattino lo raggiunge nella hall dell'hotel dove soggiornano, ma fra tutte le persone che reca con se' solo una cattura la completa attenzione del frontman.

"Biiinng!" esulta Matt, correndo incontro verso l'adorato figlioletto che vedendolo lascia la mano della madre e va verso di lui.

"Papaaaaaaa'!" urla felice il bimbo, saltandogli in braccio.

"Tanti auguri, tesoro mio!" mormora Matt, stingendolo a se'.

Guardandosi attorno, Matthew si accorge anche degli altri presenti.

“Mamma!” sorride, con Marylin che ricambia. “E... Goldie.” aggiunge, con un po’ meno entusiasmo.

“Potevano mai mancare le nonne di questo trottolino alla sua festa?” sorride la madre di Kate, facendo un buffetto al nipotino, che si contende le attenzioni delle due nonne.

“E lui chi è?” domanda Matt, indicando un bambino, pressappoco della stessa età di Bing, dai capelli scuri e l’aria taciturna, che si fa scudo dietro al lungo abito di Kate.

 

“Lui è Harvey, il mio super migliorissimo amico!” spiega il bimbo biondo , tutto esaltato, correndo verso il suo amichetto.

“Ciao, super migliorissimo amico di Bing!” gli sorride cordiale il cantante, ma il bambino moro accenna solo a un breve movimento della mano e abbassa ulteriormente lo sguardo.

 

“Non mi sembra il massimo della socievolezza!” mugugna in un bisbiglio verso la madre.

Marylin ridacchia.

“A me ricorda tanto te alla sua età!”

 

“Bing, ma ti avevo detto che potevi portare tutti gli amici che volevi!” gli ricorda il papà.

“Sì, lo so, ma gli altri non potevano o non volevano, ma l’importante è che ci sia Harvey!” spiega Bing con un sorrisone.

“Okay, ora però andiamo tutti nel salone dell’hotel, ci sono anche gli zii Tom, Chris e Dom che ti aspettano, con tanti regali!” gli annuncia impaziente Matt e per tutta risposta il figlioletto si mette a correre, trascinando con sé l’amico.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Però, Matt, ti devo fare i miei complimenti, sei davvero stato irreprensibile!” commenta Kate, alla fine dei festeggiamenti, nella prima metà del pomeriggio. “Nessun discorso strampalato, nessun colpo di testa, nessuna stranezza… beh, se si esclude il drone giocattolo che gli hai regalato!” continua l’Americana, gettando un’occhiata di sdegno a Bing che sta studiando le istruzioni di quell’ inquietante aggeggio assieme a Tom.

\- Quel drone radiocomandato che vola ed è provvisto di videocamera non è affatto un giocattolo, ma un metodo scientifico per apprendere fin da subito come sfruttare i droni a proprio vantaggio, anziché subirne l’influenza! – vorrebbe ribadire Matthew, un po’ offeso, ma dallo sguardo della sua ex capisce che è meglio non dire nulla.

“A proposito di bambini, dov’è la tua nuova fiamma? Com’è che non l’hai portata qui?”

“Aveva degli impegni e… hey, non è una bambina!” risponde distrattamente Matt, ma poi coglie la sua frecciatina velenosa.

“Hai ragione, non lo è… poco ci manca che abbia meno anni di differenza con Bing che con te!” ribatte piccata Kate.

“Ora esageri!” alza gli occhi Matt. “E comunque, non ce l’avrei portata in ogni caso. Oggi siamo tutti qui per Bing. Lo vedi com’è contento?” constata intenerito, guardandolo mentre è in groppa a Chris.

“Sì, avrei portato anche Ryder, ma è in vacanza con suo padre. Lo sai che mi ha detto che gli manca tanto andare ai vostri concerti?” confida lei.

“Oh bene, allora qualcosa di buono a tuo figlio gliel’ho insegnato!” ridacchia l’Inglese. “Comunque lui è il benvenuto quando vuole. E anche tu.” gli sorride.

“E’ proprio vero che tu ed io funzioniamo meglio da amici!” ridacchia lei e lui annuisce.

“Bene, ora posso dare inizio all’altra festa.” annuncia il frontman.

“Quale altra festa?” si acciglia lei.

“E’ un altro dei miei regali per Bing: ho affittato un intero cinema a Bing e ai suoi amici. Beh, mi aspettavo che se ne portasse di più… ma ormai l’ho fatto!” le rivela lui.

“Ma che cosa carina!” squittisce lei, approvando appieno. “E che film li porti a vedere?”

“Di sicuro nulla di stupido!” assicura lui, ma la donna non sa bene come prendere quella risposta.

Forse, un po’ ingenuamente, Kate decide di dargli fiducia.

“E, dimmi, a questa festicciola privata ci andrai con Dominic?” domanda l’attrice, con fare casuale.

“No!” risponde con un po’ troppo vigore il frontman.

“Matthew?” insiste lei, con uno sguardo indagatore.

“Okay, sì, ma è solo per non sentirmi l’unico adulto là dentro…” si arrampica sugli specchi il cantante.

A Kate sfugge una risatina.

“Oh, Matt! Guarda che non mi devi più rendere conto di niente, ormai sono affaracci della tua bimbaminkia!”

“Non è una bimbaminkia!” borbotta l’altro.

“Oh no, certo!” lo asseconda lei, con aria di sufficienza.

“E dimmi un po’, lei l’ha già capita la differenza fra le apparenze delle luci della ribalta e la realtà nella vita privata?” gli domanda Kate, senza girarci troppo attorno.

“No.. non c’è stata ancora l’occasione…” mugugna lui, addentrandosi in un sentiero angusto che preferisce evitare. “ora sarà meglio che vada, il cinema non mi aspetterà in eterno!” aggiunge, facendo ritorno nel salone.

“Beh, se ne accorgerà presto!” asserisce Kate, profetica.

\---------------------------------------------

“Ah, ma allora sei tornato! Pensavo che dopo tutto quel tempo con Kate fra voi ci fosse stato il ritorno di fiamma! Devo per caso informare i tabloid?” fa dello spirito Dominic, vedendolo sopraggiungere.

“Gelosone! Devo forse ricordarti chi è ancora nel mio letto e chi solo nei miei ricordi?” ammicca Matthew, pizzicandogli un fianco e facendolo sorridere, imbarazzato. “Su, dài, va’ a prendere i bambini che ce ne andiamo!” lo esorta.

\-----------------------------------------------

Il gruppetto così formato in breve arriva al cinema, che non dista molto dalla location del Festival, di modo da poter stare dentro gli orari.

Bing e Harvey corrono avanti e indietro, galvanizzati a mille da tutti gli svaghi di cui il cinema si è opportunamente munito, decidendo di provare per prima la piscina di palline.

“Mr. Bellamy, quando vuole Lei e i suoi ospiti potete accomodarvi nella sala proiezioni.” li accoglie un’addetta dello staff che parla un ottimo Inglese.

“Dateci giusto dieci minuti e arriviamo.” risponde Matthew, educatamente. “Come potrai notare, la lista degli invitati si è ridotta notevolmente, ma non è dipeso da me.” le sorride.  
“Per quello non c’è problema. Piuttosto temo che ci sia stato un errore nella scelta del film; mi faccia controllare.” replica la ragazza, analizzando meglio la scheda.

“Nessun errore. Quel film l’ho scelto io personalmente. Nella sua versione originale.” afferma il cantante.

“C’è qualche problema?” lo raggiunge Dominic, recuperando i bambini dalla vasca di palline.

“Mr. Bellamy, sono costretta ad insistere nello sconsigliare caldamente a dei minori la visione di questo film. A dei bambini così piccoli, per giunta!” insiste l’inserviente, alzando un po’ i toni.

“Io dico che non ci potrebbe essere un’età più adatta. Quindi, andiamo, non lo puoi chiudere un occhio, nemmeno per dei pass esclusivi per lo show di stasera?” ammicca il frontman, con fare suadente.

“Quanto esclusivi?” si accende l’interesse della ragazza.

“Diciamo accesso libero al backstage e invito all’after show con me, Dom, che so già che hai riconosciuto,” fa una pausa, notando come la ragazza ammicca verso il batterista moro che sfodera uno dei migliori sorrisi del suo repertorio. “E tutti gli altri. Per te e qualche altra tua amica. Poi dirò a Tom di occuparsi di tutto. Affare fatto?” contratta Matt, sentendosi già la vittoria in pugno.

“Oh! Beh, a ripensarci... immagino che tutto sommato non sia poi così diseducativa la visione di quel film...” si fa comprare fin troppo facilmente lei.

“Ma perché tutto questo casino? Matthew, si può sapere che film hai scelto?” si incuriosisce Dominic.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Terminator Genesys?! Bells, ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” sbotta Dom, capendo di che fil si tratti fin dalle prime inquadrature.

“Ma... Signor Matt, dov’è peppa Pig? O i Pokemon? O Olaf e Sven?” domanda confuso Harvey, voltandosi verso gli adulti.

“Un maiale che parla, dei mostriciattoli in scatola e qualsiasi altro genere di cose stupidamente carine e coccolose non ti aiuteranno mai nella vita. Questo sì. Guardalo e dopo mi ringrazierai!” replica Matt, un po’ scorbutico.

“Papàààà, che bellooo! E’ come le favole che mi racconti tu!” si entusiasma Bing.

“Perché? Che razza di favole gli racconti?” si scandalizza Dominic.

“Beh, tutta la saga di Terminator, episodio più, episodio meno...” fa spallucce Matthew, come se fosse la più naturale delle risposte.

“Cosa?! Ma Bells, ci sono favole degne di essere chiamate tali, come, non so, Pollicino, il Gatto con Gli Stivali, Hansel e Gretel...” argomenta Dominic.

“Non riempirò mai mio figlio di bugie!” asserisce tronfio d’orgoglio Matt.  
“Nemmeno se gli racconti Cappuccetto Rosso Glitterato?” gli strappa un sorriso Dominic.

“E a te cosa raccontavano da piccolo? Riccioli d’Oro e i Tre Leopardi?” controbatte con la stessa ironia Matt.

“E comunque, Matt, non sono bugie, sono favole per bambini. credo che Harvey ora ne gradirebbe ascoltarne una!” prosegue, indicando l’amichetto di Bing che si dimostra parecchio inquietato.

“Beh, Dommie, ma tu il film lo vuoi vedere o no?” controbatte il chitarrista.

“Ovvio che sì!” risponde l’interpellato, entusiasta.

“Allora, godiamocelo!” sussurra Matt, allungando il braccio per circondargli le spalle e tirarlo più a sé; approfittando del fatto che i bambini sono nella fila avanti e la penombra li nasconde.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Papà, che figo! A un certo punto era come il tuo disco, quando arrivano i droni!” esclama su di giri Bing, a fine film, per nulla impressionato, e non appena si riaccendono le luci corre verso Matt, che gli sorride, prendendolo in braccio.

Dominic ridacchia.

“Che c’è?” si acciglia Matthew.

“Bing a quattro anni sa dire ‘droni’ meglio di te!” lo sbeffeggia il batterista.

“Stronzo!” gli risponde con il labiale il cantante, mentre il bimbo guarda da un’altra parte, ma non è realmente arrabbiato.

“Hey, Bing, glielo fai sentire allo zio Dom come fa il papà in quella canzone?” si rivolge al figlioletto.

“BA BOM BOM BA DAM. A funky Psycho! BA BOM BOM BA DAM. A funky Psychooooo. Your bass belongs to me now…” canticchia felice Bing, agitando la testolona bionda su e giù, una cosa che probabilmente gli deve aver insegnato lo zio Chris.

Soddisfatto, Matthew lo rimette giù, con gli occhi che brillano per la commozione.

“Lui ci va pazzo per questa canzone!” spiega a Dom.

“Sì, ma.. funky Psycho? E your bass?!” lo interroga Dom, ridendo.

“Beh, sai, a lui ho dato una versione dell’album appositamente censurata. Ho tolto tutte le voci del Drill Sergeant e della Recruit, non c’è nemmeno la traccia due.” spiega Matthew.

“Saggia decisione.” approva Dominic.

“Pensa che Bing è convinto che in quella canzone io ce l’abbia con Chris!” lo fa ridere un’altra volta il frontman.

Chi invece non sta ridendo affatto è il povero Harvey, ancora traumatizzato dalla visione del film.

Infatti, il bambino moro è rannicchiato sulla poltrona, abbracciandosi le gambe.

“Voglio la mamma!” piagnucola, spaventato.

Matt alza gli occhi, ma Bing corre subito in suo soccorso.

“Quel bambino è una continua delusione da qualsiasi punto di vista!” brontola il cantante.

“Ma sei cattivissimo con lui!” lo rimprovera Dom.

“Sono solo obiettivo! Tanto per cominciare, non suona nemmeno uno strumento!” puntualizza Matthew, profondamente indignato.

“Ma ha solo quattro anni!” gli fa notare il percussionista.

“Eh no, mio caro, correzione: ha già quattro anni! Insomma, mio figlio dovrebbe frequentare compagnie molto più stimolanti!” si impunta Matthew, caparbio come solo lui sa essere.

“Non lo so. Io trovo solo molto tenero che Bing abbia già un amichetto del cuore a quell’età... noi due abbiamo cominciato molto più tardi!” ammicca il batterista, osservando come i due bambini parlottino fra loro e di come Bing riesca a far sorridere di nuovo Harvey.

“Ma è solo perché non ti ho conosciuto prima.” bisbiglia con un languido sorriso Matt, accarezzandogli i capelli corvini.

“Ad ogni modo, è un po’ presto per chiederci dove quell’amicizia li condurrà!” sorride Dom.

“Giusto, se ne riparlerà quando saranno adolescenti... e per allora mi auguro che quel buono a nulla coltivi molti più interessi!” sentenzia Matt, fermo nelle sue idee.

Bing prende per mano Harvey e va verso Dominic.

“E poi, Harvey, anche se arrivano i droni tu non devi aver paura, lo zio Dom ci salverà.” gli svela il bimbo biondo, facendo sorridere inorgoglito il bel batterista.

“Davvero?” domanda titubante Harvey, scrutando quell’adulto con fare diffidente.

“Sì, lui ha dei super poteri e li usa per combattere tutti i cattivi e aiuta la gente!” lo informa Bing, sempre più acceso di entusiasmo.

Dominic sussulta e il suo precedente sorriso si contorce in un’espressione perplessa.

“Bing, no, ascoltami, può darsi che qualche volta mi sia vestito come lui, ma io non sono Spiderman!” gli chiarisce.

“Un Supereroe lui?” sghignazza Matt. “Ma se ha pure paura della sua ombra.. che, per la cronaca, è più grassa di lui!’

Dom sbuffa per quella doppia frecciatina.

 

“Quel che più conta, Bing, è che Spiderman o no, io ti proteggerò sempre. Anche perché ti conviene avere uno zio forte come me, il tuo papà è una mammoletta!” si vendica il batterista.

“Mamoleta!” ripete divertito Bing.

Matt sente che deve correre ai ripari.

“Ti prego, più tardi facciamo braccio di ferro e tu mi lasci vincere? Ne va del mio orgoglio paterno!” bisbiglia a Dom.

“Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa simile?” ribatte lui allo stesso modo.

“Perché sei tanto buono e altruista, con un cuore immenso?” azzarda Matthew

“Non credo proprio!” fa un gesto con la mano infastidito Dominic.

“E va bene, se fingi di perdere... dopo vincerai a letto!” ammicca il frontman, conscio di averlo ormai in pugno.

“Mi hai convinto! Dopo avrai la tua bella scenetta!” si arrende Dom.

Bing attende che il suo papà e Dominic abbiano finito di parlare, qualsiasi cosa si sian detti e poi prende in disparte il batterista.

“Zio Dom, l’ho capito perché ci hai detto quelle cose prima.” esordisce il bimbo.

“Ne sono contento.” gli sorride Dom.

“E perché devi difendere la tua identità segreta, ma io non parlerò mai, tranquillo!” gli assicura il biondo.

\- Oh no, dire che questo bambino crescerà con le idee un po’ confuse è un eufemismo! – si preoccupa Dom, ma decide di non intervenire ulteriormente.

Tuttavia, pare che Bing non abbia finito il suo discorso.

“Zio Dom, me la fai una promessa?”

“Qualsiasi cosa, piccolino.” mormora lui.

“Almeno tu non lo lascerai mai da solo il mio papà, vero? Com’è successo con la mamma... e so che adesso c’è una che passa tanto tempo con papà... e anche se non l’ho ancora vista, non mi piace. E poi papà sorride tanto solo quando ci sei tu.”

Dominic è sconvolto dalla schiettezza di quel bambino.

“Ma no, sei tu che rendi felicissimo il tuo papà, lui non vede l’ora di stare con te!”

“Sì, lo so... però allora è super iper felice quando è con me e quando ci sei tu...come adesso. E io lo voglio vedere così tanto felice tantissime volte! Quindi io non lo lascerò mai, non lasciarlo neanche tu.” gli sorride Bing, abbracciandolo.

“Mai. Te lo prometto.” mormora commosso Dom.

Matthew si è perso questo siparietto idilliaco solo perché attratto da una delle costruzioni che sta facendo Harvey con i Lego, osservando meglio come lavora.

“Bing, ho idea che Harvey abbia bisogno di un tuo consiglio su come fare la prossima costruzione.” lo chiama Matt e il bambino accorre subito.

“Mi sbagliavo, forse qualche qualità ce l’ha quel mocciosetto.” borbotta Matt, facendo ritorno da Dominic, che non fa parola del discorso segreto fra lui e Bing.

 

“E poi magari, che ne sai? Magari il loro futuro non è nella musica, magari diverranno due architetti di fama mondiale e le loro opere saranno richieste ovunque!” commenta Dominic, mentre osserva Bing e Harvey armeggiare con i Lego in perfetta armonia.

Matthew si accarezza il mento, con fare pensieroso.

“Architetti? Sì mi piace!”

\--------------------------------------------------

Un po’ a malincuore, giunge il momento dei saluti e poco prima di raggiungere il backstage e prepararsi all’evento, Matthew si separa da Bing, con la promessa di rivedersi al più presto.

Kate è pronta ad accogliere lei e Harvey e a riportarli all’aeroporto.

“Allora, bambini, vi siete divertiti alla festa al cinema?” domanda lei, mentre salgono in taxi.

Entrambi i bimbi annuiscono eccitati.

“Se ti va, Harvey, qualche volta possiamo andarlo a vedere anche noi un film..” gli propone lei.

“N-no, Kate, per favore... non voglio mai più vedere film!” mugugna Harvey, ancora parecchio scosso.

“Perché, tesoro? Cos’è successo? Cosa vi hanno fatto vedere?”

********************************

Matthew sta ultimando i preparativi del suo abbigliamento di scena, quando sente squillare il cellulare.

“Che c’è? e’ Elle che deve dirti di nuovo quanto gli manchi?” ridacchia Dom, seduto vicino a lui.

“No, è Kate, forse vorrà complimentarsi per la mia festa...” bofonchia Matt, accettando la chiamata.

“Sì, pron...”

“Matthew caro, il tuo concerto finiscilo pure...” lo informa l’attrice, con tono mellifluo, prima di esplodere, come solo una diva di Hollywood può fare. “Ma dopo vedi di allontanarti da me più che puoi finché non sbollisco la rabbia per quel che hai fatto oggi ai bambini... altrimenti è la volta che ti riduco Dead sul serio e non solo Inside!”

\--

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Dicevamo.. ah sì , la lista... Beh, complice quel trailer di ‘Terminator Genisys ‘ (chiamatemi pazza visionaria ma non lo vedo così altamente irreale Matt che incita dei bimbi alla visione di quel film XD ) , il fatto che poco tempo fa ho visto ‘Polteirgeist’ e lì c’è un bimbo con un drone giocattolo (non vi ho detto nulla di rilevante per quel film, quindi niente spoiler XD )poi aggiungiamoci i cupi presagi di Drones ... più il compleanno di Bing che si avvicinava .. e la mia mente folle ha deciso che tutto questo doveva diventare una delle mie strampalatissime storielle XD
> 
> Avete visto che per una volta non ho maltrattato Kate? XD Onestamente, l’ho trovata troppo una ganza in questa situazione.. e ha tutta la mia comprensione! XDD
> 
> E scusate per le quintalate di BellDom che ci ho messo dentro, ma ormai credo sia il mi marchio di fabbrica ;P
> 
> Pagherei qualsiasi cifra per sentire Bing che canta la versione censurata, deve essere una delle cose più pucce dell’universo *O*
> 
> La smetto di cianciare e, se vi va, attendo i vostri pareri (bandierine arancioni sgargianti comprese! XD )
> 
> Bye bye e di nuovo tanti auguri a quel patatino!!! ^^


End file.
